


falling feels like flying

by mpjz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit Has Abandonment Issues, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostbur dosent exist here, im sorry, phil is kind of a bad parent, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpjz/pseuds/mpjz
Summary: tommy escapes from dream while he's in exile and goes to the nether and decides to end it all.but someone who he once called'brother'tries to stop him.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 230





	falling feels like flying

tommy came to the nether, alone, it was extremely hot in there, he could feel the sweat form along his backbone and trickle down, and he had been staring into the lava for a long period of time. the bruises on his arm had hurt, a part of him resents dream for doing that to him but another part thinks that he actually deserved it. he had wondered if he had jumped into the hot fiery liquid, would anyone even care at all? the last time tommy was in the nether he had done the same thing, he was staring into the lava beneath him but during that time dream was with him.

_a fresh drop of sweat teared up on his brow and made a slow, wet path down the plane of his cheek. he looked down thinking of ending it all. then dream pulled tommy away from the ledge “it’s not your time to die yet.” he said. “it’s never my time to die..” tommy whispered under his breath thinking that dream wouldn’t hear him, but he did._

tommy then thought of what his friends would think, but then again, does he really have any friends? dream was the only one that tommy might actually consider a friend but he manipulated him into thinking that. the stupid green bastard, he made him feel like he couldn't trust anyone. but then theres tubbo who was starting to become like schlatt. he _was_ his best friend, until he exlied him out of his own country, just like what schlatt did, it was historry just repeating itself, and tubbo basically told him that he despised him by destroying the stupid fucking compass. people really do change.

he thought of wilbur blowing up l'manberg, the nation that _they_ built together, and only then did he realize why he did it, the l'manberg now wasn't the same l'manberg he built with wilbur and tubbo. the l'manberg now was torn down and corrupted by the rulers.

tommy hated that phil had left them with wilbur and at a young age too, he hated wilbur for leaving him when he needed him the most, he hated techno for making him doubt himself and for being a bad brother, he hated tubbo for exiling him. those were the people who tommy thought were his family.

he hated schlatt for ruining his country, and most of all he hated dream for destroying everything that he ever had.

he couldn't hold it in anymore, he was so tired of everything. tommy started crying, he felt his chest growing tight, a flood of tears gushed down his sunken cheeks — he could barely breathe, he was so weak. he was so caught up in having a mental breakdown that he didn't notice the person walking towards him.

"tommy, what the hell."

tommy turned around to see technoblade behind him. technoblade looked genuinely worried but tommy didn't care, he was going to jump in whether techno is going to stop him or not, there was almost nothing that could stop him from killing himself.

"what the fuck are you doing here." tommy said with a disgruntled tone. "what am i doing here? tommy, what are you doing here? you could fall into the fucking lava!"

"well maybe thats what i came here to do.." tommy said. technoblade's eyes glistened with concern, he had never seen tommmy like this. the tommy he knew was vibrant, fun, and annoying but the tommy standing before him was different, he was suicidal and damaged, his clothes were dirty and was slightly torn, his hair looks like it hadn't been washed in weeks and there was a scar on his face just right below his right eye. techno wished that he was there for tommy but theres no changing the past, he already tried that with tring to make ghostbur actually alive.

"tommy please, you don't have to do this." techno tried to reach out for him but he flinched and only made him even closer to the edge "what else do i have to live for?! my best friend hates me, wilbur is dead, my own dad didn't even bother to visit me in exile, and you — you never even cared about me.." tommy started sobbing again, he just couldn't stop the tears from falling. he couldn't let techno see him crying so he turned around facing the lava once again.

"why are you even trying to stop me.." tommy said with his gaze fixed on the lava. "despite what you think toms, i care about you. i mean, i'm your brother i-"

"NO! you're not my brother! you lost that title the moment you spawned that wither!" tommy turned back to face techno. the pained expression on techno's face — he just couldn't handle it anymore. "it all just hurts so much, tech.."

"tommy.." technoblade said softly “you know, there was a saying, techno, by a traitor..” tommy looked at technoblade for one last time, with a smile that looked a little bit forced and tears streaming down his face.

“it was never meant to be.”

tommy jumped off the cliff into the lava, technoblade ran towards tommy hoping to catch him but it was too late, techno's screams echoed throughout the nether as he watched tommy, his little brother, fall into the large pit of lava. falling felt like flying — flying like when tommy was younger, being carried in phil's arms as phil flew, tommy, for once in his life, felt free. then suddenly he felt the heat of the boiling hot lava, and it just kept on getting hotter and hotter until he descended into the lava.

_‘tommyinnit tried to swim in lava’_

his brother had passed away. technoblade felt sick, tommy was way too young to die, he didn't deserve any of what happened to him. moreover, he felt gulity that he couldn't stop another brother from killing themself. he fell to the ground, his knees covering his face as he sniffled quietly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

he then though of something that wilbur had said when they were kids _"no matter what, it will always be us three until the very end."_ little did the twelve year old wilbur know, two of them would be deceased and the other trying to cope with the loss of his brothers with blaming himself for not being there for them and not being able to save them.

\------

phil felt numb. his youngest child, his little tommy, killed himself. he could barely believe it. the boy who had been the most lively out of the three siblings, dead. it was as if the world had stopped spinning. and he couldn't do anything to bring him back and tell him that he loved him.

phil could never face tubbo ever again after everything because just looking at tubbo reminded him of tommy. phil then became overprotective of techno, not bearing the thought of losing the last son of his that was still living and breathing.

tubbo couldn't stop blaming himself for the death of his best friend despite everyone saying that it wasn't his fault. tubbo ran away from l'manberg a week later.

the entire of l'manberg was never the same ever again

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly liked the concept but im not that good at writing lmfao


End file.
